


Step Into My Office

by wahtah



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, Sandover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahtah/pseuds/wahtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by anon on tumblr: Office AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into My Office

The Accounting Department was pretty much on the exact opposite side of the building from Sales. 

For most of the employees at Sandover, this was not a cause for concern. In fact, other than the occasional grumble by an admin about the long hike they had to make several times, running documents back and forth—no one gave the layout of their office much thought. 

However, for the past three weeks, the distance between these two departments had become a point of obsession for Dean Winchester. 

Three weeks ago, the accounting department had taken on a new hire. A new hire who also happened to have the most ridiculously tousled hair—seriously, this was the kind of hair that could only be achieved when another person has been running their fingers through it for long periods of time, maybe even gripping it tight as they— _ahem, focus._ So, a new hire with ridiculously tousled hair, the most beautiful blue eyes (you’d need a fucking Home Depot catalog of paint samples to try and match that damn color), a deep gravely voice (damn, that voice just  _did things),_ and an ass that Dean would very much like to bounce various denominations of change off of. In short, the man was a walking, talking, sex-god. 

All of this of course, leads back to Dean’s frustration with the ridiculous distance between his own office and the new hire’s cubicle. 

Thus, Dean began the mission to come up with enough plausible excuses to spend more time in the accounting department, without drawing unwarranted attention to himself. 

Dean made his first foray into the accounting side, because the coffee machine on his end was broken, and he couldn’t be expected to make all those sales without his daily intake of copious amounts of caffeine, could he? That day, Dean learned that blue-eyed Adonis was named Castiel Novak. Dean preferred to refer to him as  _Cas_ in his own head, because it seemed much more intimate (which did nothing to settle the fears that he might be acting in a slightly creepy fashion). He also learned that Cas liked his coffee black, with four little packets of sugar stirred in. 

The next time, it just so happened that  _someone_  had jammed the copier on the sales side so terribly that even the IT guy was staring at the machine in abject horror. Dean whistled happily to himself as he walked past the broken machine and headed toward Accounting. He had some very important, extremely crucial, super time-sensitive documents that needed to be copied right away, and the fact that the copier afforded him a direct view of Cas’ cubicle was just a happy coincidence. When Cas walked by him, Dean worked up the courage to actually speak words to him. As the copier whirred away behind him, Dean got Cas to laugh by telling him to most dorky jokes he knew. ( _What did the stamp say to the envelope? Stick with me, and we’ll go places!)_ Cas got the most adorable crinkles in the corner of his eyes when he laughed. 

Dean had always had the habit of eating lunch at his desk. He had his own office, after all and it never seemed worth it to brave through the small talk in the break room. However, this was a practice that Dean took to with enthusiasm when he learned that Cas usually joined a few of his co-workers that had the same lunch as him in the kitchen. The place was tiny, and made even tinier with all the tables and mismatched chairs crammed into there. The microwave was a constant source of noise in the background, and it smelled like a mix of Chinese, Italian and Mexican foods. Definitely not the most appealing of places, but Dean couldn’t help the jolt of pleasure he felt when he saw Cas walking in with his co-workers. 

Dean nonchalantly waved him over, and was pleased to see that Cas joined him without any hesitation. Dean learned that Cas was a great conversationalist, with his dry humor and deadpan delivery. Dean found himself laughing more than he could remember ever doing before. He learned tidbits of information about Cas’ family (tons of siblings and uber religious parents), his educational background (Catholic school and then a liberal college) and his interests (reading, reading oh, and more reading). He even ended up sharing some information about himself. 

The lunches became a regular thing, which Dean couldn’t be more grateful for, because he was really starting to run out of excuses for venturing into Accounting. The last excuse he’d given—the supply room on his side didn’t have “the right kind of pen” he was looking for—was definitely not his best work and he didn’t think that Cas quite bought it. However, the next day a slightly red-faced Cas had given him a beautiful fountain pen that he claimed to have found “just lying around” and thought that Dean might be able to put it to use. 

Maybe Dean wasn’t the only one who was terrible at making up excuses. 

With a large grin on his face, Dean pulled Cas in for a hug to express his gratitude. He learned then that the smell of Cas’ cologne was pretty intoxicating. The hug lingered on for a touch longer than was generally appropriate for an office setting. Both of them blushing furiously as they pulled away.

As he looked over at Cas’ eyes, twinkling with shy laughter, Dean decided to stop hiding behind excuses and blurted out, 

"Would you like get a drink after work?"

"I would like that more than anything, Dean."

That night, at the bar Dean learned that Cas’s lips tasted sweeter than anything had the right to be. And he couldn’t have been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a Dean/Cas prompt at my [tumblr](http://novicecas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
